transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyresa Morgan
Tyresa Morgan is a human Paladin of the Church of the Holy Light and Stormwind Army, formally a member of the Silver Hand before it destruction after the fall of Lordaeron. She is the older sister of Annabelle Morgan, leader of the Morgan's Militia. Appearance Tyresa is a beautiful woman in her thirties who has long honey blonde hair and matching eyes with lightly tanned skin. Well built physically and possessing strong features. Her armor is golden, covering her legs, waist, shoulders, hands and chest. While over it is a tabard of Stormwind. Personality Tyresa is a foremost commander in the field, she is often strict and commanding with her soldiers. She displays a high level of seriousness in near any situation regarding an operations. She also maintains her calm and composure quite well no matter what she finds herself in, be it battle or an argument with someone, rarely showing any anger or annoyance other than narrowing her eyes. But she does seem to not like it using mercenaries or adventurers, seeing them as not the ones that are needed to protect their kingdom from danger. But she also feels guilt over letting young and innocent people die, thinking that they do not deserve to die when the soldiers are meant to protect them. She also expresses some worry over those who get ahead of themselves and will go out of her way to make sure those who are not fit for certain missions to be taken out of danger if she feels they will die. But Tyresa is a strong willed leader and is able to rally her forces together no matter the situation and also lead almost any force against opposition. History Tyresa was formally living in the Grand Hamlet, which is not Duskwood, at some point she and her mother left their father and she moved to Elwynn Forest. The reasons being their families continual attempts to regain their lost lands in North Redridge, now known as the Burning Steppes. Plot Tyresa was sent to lead a resistance movement against the Blackrock Clan in Redridge and retake the region from them. She hired on mercenaries and any able bodied adventurer that would join. When they arrived in Lakeshire she informed them of the situation with the orcs and relayed their main strategy to defeating them, and calling for volunteers to help with one particular aspect of that mission. The next morning she along with her officers relayed the missions they would be undertaking, before she called out the volunteers that would assault any outlaying camps near the pass. Their mission to destroy them so that the orcs could not warn those in Stonewatch Keep of their presence. When Tyresa called out Ichigo Kurosaki however she was annoyed the young man signed himself up and planned to remove him. After she finished with the placement of troops she went over and took Ichigo aside. Tyresa tried to remove Ichigo from the mission but he would not comply, giving her an ultimatum that forced her to allow him to continue despite her displeasure. Tyresa then spoke with one of her officers and asked him to keep an eyes on Ichigo so that he doesn't do anything rash. Later she led her forced up into the mountains near the pass to remove a coven of Warlocks before leading her men in a flanking attack on the pass. After news returned that the orcs in Stonewatch had left the keep and a force of a hundred orcs were moving to their flank she immediately had her forces move in retreat. Fighting their way out of the pass and into the open. When she arrives outside the pass she was met by Reginald Windsor, a Marshal who has brought with with a contingent of Knights to aid her. Later when survivors from Stonewatch appeared she was shocked to learn that Ichigo has successfully assaulted the Keep and claimed the fort. When Ichigo returned from retrieving Galen Runecrest from his prison she had the mage assigned to directing the other mages. Then she spoke with Ichigo and reprimanded him on his rash and foolish actions, stating they were foolish and would have gotten him killed had he not had help. In the end she stated that she did not wish to make a martyr of anyone in this battle and asks Ichigo not to do so again, saying all the lives that fight under her command are important and so is he. Tyresa led her forces into the Burning Steppes and to Morgan's Vigil, there she met with the camps commander, Annabelle Morgan, her sister. They argued over several personal matters before Annabelle changed the subject and commented on the soldiers she had brought with her. Tyresa inquires about the Blackrock's forces in the area and is alerted to a stronghold and a mine, and realizes that attacking one is impossible without incurring the wrath of the other. Eventually Annabelle give an idea on how to achieve both their desires. Tyresa selects a team and gave them a briefing, they were to enter Dreadmaul Rock and assassinate the Firegut Ogre leader. Tyresa allayed some of Reginald's concerns regarding Ichigo, saying they had to risk using him because of his skill. When the Mine was abandoned by the Firegut Ogres after the death of their leader Tyresa mounted an attack and was able to destroy the Pillar's of Ash, an orc stronghold. With it destroyed Tyresa was able to secure the region and prevent any further attacks on Redridge from the Burning Steppes for a time. Following this she led her forces back to Lakeshire after a hard fought victory. Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: Tyresa is a master of the sword, having trained and honed her skills in the peace after the Second and practicing that skill during the onset of the Third War. Enhanced Endurance: Tyresa by connection to the Holy Light has been granted greater endurance, allowing her to fight continually and survive in hazardous environments without issue. As shown when she entered the Burning Steppes and despite the intense heat she did not suffer any heatstroke or even sweat. Enhanced Durability: Tyresa by connection to the Holy Light has been granted greater durability, allowing her to survive against forces and attacks that could kill any normal human easily. Enhanced Strength: Tyresa by connection to the Holy Light has been granted greater durability, allowing her to possess strength greater than that of a normal human. Master Tactician and Strategist: Tyresa has shown herself to be a skilled leader, being able to utilize random forces and mercenaries into a decent force against the Blackrock Clan and lead them to victory on multiple fronts. She has also displayed a level of calm and control when leading, never getting worried over an incoming attack or change in the field. She is also able to properly coordinate her forces as she was able to lead three separate attacks against the Blackrock orcs that would have destroy much of their presence in Redridge and also cut them off from enter the region again. Paladin Arts Tyresa is one of the few surviving members of the Order of the Silver Hand, an order of Paladins that have been venerated for their skill and power over the Light and their unbreakable dedication to their duty. Their order was one of high distinction and she was among the few female Paladins within their ranks, and proved to be a valued and skilled warrior and champion of the Light. 'Holy Light '- The Holy Light is a benevolent force that exists in the Universe, few can touch upon its power but those who can are given incredible gifts. The Light is a force of good, and those who wield it are the instruments of its power, using it to smite evil and darkness wherever it brings itself. Only those of pure heart and intentions can wield the Holy Light, for it does not answer the call of those who use it for ill. Trivia * Tyresa has appeared in all three Warcraft stories written by Jimmyjamster728, including Lords of Warcraft, United Against the Legion of Flames and this story. Transcendence. Always taking on a prominent role and being a major character alongside Mairne Ragetotem. External Links